Oftentimes, an occupant (e.g., drivers, passengers) of a vehicle wirelessly accesses a network (e.g., the Internet) via a mobile device while travelling in the vehicle. For example, a driver and/or a passenger may access directions to a destination point while driving the vehicle. In some instances, the mobile device wirelessly connects to the Internet via a cellular data network. In other instances, the mobile device wirelessly connects to the Internet via a node of a wireless local area network. Some vehicles include the wireless local area network node (e.g., a Wi-Fi® hotspot) that enables the mobile device to connect to the Internet.